


Ignite the Light

by shirosquared



Series: Chasing All the Stars (400-700 Follower Celebration) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fireworks, Future Fic, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/pseuds/shirosquared
Summary: Kolivan has never seen fireworks.Now that the war is over, Hunk has all the time in the world to show him.





	Ignite the Light

**Author's Note:**

> **sleepyhunk asked:** How about: kolivunk + fireworks :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This one's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

“What is the point of these… ‘fireworks?’” Kolivan asked. Hunk set up a large blanket on the grass, sitting down on it and gesturing for Kolivan to do the same. Once the two were seated, Hunk smiled.

“They’re usually used for celebration,” Hunk answered. “Us humans love to celebrate whenever we can. It’s how we cope, you know? But fireworks quickly became a tradition for some holidays, nobody really knows why. Oh, uh, fair warning, they’re loud. Like, really loud. And they explode. But they’re way up in the sky when that happens.”

Kolivan chuckled fondly. “They sound impressive. I can’t wait.”

“You won’t have to wait much longer.” Hunk leaned back, resting his weight on his hands as he stared at the darkening sky. “Just a few minutes, I think.”

Around them, other humans scrambled to spread out blankets of their own and take a seat on the ground. Kolivan and Hunk received a few stray stares, but their attention was fixated on the stars.

“The stars are much nicer to see from the ground,” Hunk said.

“You are brighter and more beautiful than any star I have seen,” Kolivan assured him.

Hunk’s face burned. “I—” Thankfully, the rest of his attempted sentence was drowned out by the sudden explosion of color and sound in the sky.

Kolivan stared as more began to follow, awed at the sight. The colors dancing across the sky were mesmerizing, purples and reds and blues lighting up the darkness. He wasn’t sure when he pulled Hunk closer, but neither of them wanted to separate any time soon.

The fireworks lit up the sky, hiding the stars from view temporarily, but Kolivan rested his forehead against Hunk’s and closed his eyes. Hunk lightly pressed their lips together, the kiss warm and inviting. The colors around them made it all the more worthwhile, and the other people around them fell away.

When Kolivan pulled away, the finale of the show fired off and lit up the sky, creating effects much more pleasant than actual explosions.

“Well?” Hunk asked as others cheered, leaning against Kolivan’s side lightly. “What’d you think?”

“They are beautiful. Thank you for sharing them with me.”

Hunk smiled. “Anytime. Maybe we can light off our own.”

When they got home, they did. And maybe one of the rockets fell over, and maybe it didn’t end quite as pleasantly as it could’ve, but they got to spend their night together.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
